Hana Kotoba-A lil' bit JunMaeng Romance-
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: Hanya kisah Junyoung dan Jaehyun yang berdebat di toko bunga./"Ngajakin nikah."—Jaehyun/"Bedebah kamu, kolor unta!"-Junyoung. [Friendship/A lil' bit Romance for JunMaeng/Random story for 97L idol, based on true story. Bahasa sleng non-baku.]


Sore itu seperti biasa, Junyoung yang baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliah terakhirnya berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Ada **Jaehyun** si maniak Anime dan juga _Hana Kotoba_ [1], **Mingyu** si perantau asal Busan yang berusaha mandiri di apartemen yang satu komplek dengan rumah Junyoung, **Jungkook** si jago _coding_ [2] tapi paling malas di kelas(karena kerjanya begitu dosen keluar ruangan ia akan langsung mencari tempat untuk bisa tidur), **Seokmin** si cerewet bahan _bully_ di geng mereka, **Bambam** _reseller_ _**flameori**_ [3], **Sicheng** pendiam namun sering jadi bahan jahil Jaehyun dan yang terakhir ada **Yugyeom** yang terkenal dengan ekspresi 'lurus'nya ketika mengambil _selca_.

Delapan anak muda yang terkenal karena begitu 'licin' mulutnya itu terbiasa berkumpul ketika jam kuliah selesai. Mingyu yang memang sedari pagi sudah sibuk dengan ocehan mengenai rumus turunan hanya ditanggapi dengan setengah hati oleh teman-temannya. Sementara itu, Jungkook yang masih mengantuk hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan bibir yang sesekali mencecap, juga melontarkan gerbang dan nilai logika, yang disambut dengan timpukan gumpalan tisu dari Jaehyun.

"Aku masih _kesel_ sama nilai Logika Informatika yang di _kasih_ _Miss_ Sera. Jadi, jangan _bikin_ aku makin jengkel karena kamu terus ngucapin AND, NOR[4], dan sebagainya, Kook!" Gerutu Jaehyun, membuat kawan-kawannya tertawa.

Sementara itu, Junyoung yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan ponsel keluaran _brand_ dengan logo buah apel yang tidak sempurna nampak gelisah ditempat, tentunya membuat Bambam dan juga Seokmin mengernyit heran. "Kamu kenapa, Jun? Ada sesuatu?"

" _Yeah_ , aku harus ke kampus satu, tapi temenku malah masuk rumah sakit." Junyoung menjawab dengan gusar. "Ah, Jae. Ayo, ikut aku!"

Jaehyun terdiam dengan alis yang mengkeriting-yang untungnya tidak bersifat permanen-. Ia segera beranjak dengan menepuk bagian belakang celananya dan menggendong ranselnya di salah satu bahunya. "Sebenarnya aku juga mau _ngajak_ ke kampus utama, Jun. Aku _nggak_ bawa motor hari ini.. Hehehe.." Ia merangkul bahu Junyoung dan menyeret si Jangkung pergi tanpa mempedulikan raut datar yang lain setelah mendengar apa yang Jaehyun ucapkan.

Keduanya melambai ke arah gerombolan pemuda yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang di dominasi oleh rasa muak dan kesal.

Kini, dua anak adam yang berbeda almamater asal itu tertawa-tawa sepanjang perjalanan menuju _basement,_ tempat kuda besi Junyoung bernaung sementara. Para mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengan kedua tiang berjalan hanya menggeleng ringan, apalagi ketika mulut seorang Jung Jaehyun tak henti-hentinya menyebutkan beberapa nama asing yang disinyalir sebagai beberapa karakter utama (biasa dikenal sebagai _Hero_ / _Heroin_ ) dari seri anime terbaru. Junyoung yang pada dasarnya hanya menyukai musik _western_ hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng sekiranya ada kalimat yang ia tahu. Jujur, ia amat malas guna menanggapi segala ocehan Jaehyun. Demi Tuhan, ia tak tahu apa inti dari pembicaraan yang si Jung sampaikan.

Begitu sampai parkiran, Junyoung menghela napas, yang ternyata menarik perhatian Jaehyun yang sudah bungkam akibat kelelahan berbicara kesana kemari. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya, dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?" Suara berat Jung muda menggema kecil. "Kamu _kayaknya_ bingung?"

"Ehem. Temenku sakit. Aku pengin minta tolong ke kamu buat _nemenin_ beli bunga dulu." Junyoung terkekeh pelan sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang sejatinya tidak gatal. "Siapa tahu kamu bisa ngasih saran.." Cicitnya.

Jaehyun menyunggingkan seringai, alisnya sengaja ia gerakan naik dan turut, ekspresi menggoda. "Oh.. Aku _nggak_ yakin kalau dia itu **cuman** _temanmu_..." Jaehyun berbicara dengan nada penuh penekanan terutama di kata cuman; sementara jari tangannya bergerak membentuk tanda kutip di kata teman.

"Terserah kamu, Jung. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Aku _nggak_ mau ambil resiko kita _bakalan_ basah kuyup begitu masuk ke lobi utama gedung A."

Jaehyun mengedikan bahunya tak acuh, memakai helm yang disodorkan oleh Junyoung dan segera menaiki kuda besi Junyoung. " _Whatever_.." Gumam pemilik nama barat Jeffrey Jung.

Detik selanjutnya, kedua orang yang selalu heboh oleh pembicaraan topik satu arah itu berlalu meninggalkan gedung 11 lantai yang terletak di dekat pusat penelitian badan pemerintah tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dua puluh menit berlalu, keduanya sudah melewati setengah perjalanan. Baik Junyoung maupun Jaehyun masih terfokus pada pembicaraan mengenai kelas _online_ dan juga tentang _issue_ terhangat yang terjadi selama sepekan terakhir. Junyoung yang mendapati sebuah toko kecil di samping kiri jalan, memberi kode pada Jaehyun dan di angguki oleh maniak Anime tersebut.

Tep.

 _Standard_ sudah diturunkan, dan Jaehyun segera menyerahkan helm yang tadi dipakainya kepada Junyoung. Tanpa basa-basi netra tajamnya langsung bergerak, memindai bunga yang tertata rapi di depan toko maupun di dalam yang mampu terlihat berkat adanya kaca tembus pandang yang mendominasi bangunan dua lantai tersebut.

"Oh, ada." Tiba-tiba Jaehyun menyeletuk. Junyoung yang merapikan poninya hanya mengernyit heran.

"Apanya, Jae?" Junyoung bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang membuat Jaehyun dengan refleks memuntahkan tawanya dengan nyaring.

"Tentu saja bunga buat temenmu, _bro_.." Jaehyun berujar dengan alis yang ia naik turunkan. "Pesan lah _Chrysanthemum_ ungu" sambungnya.

Junyoung memasang wajah datar. Agaknya ia harus terbiasa dengan tingkah ajaib sahabatnya itu. Ia menarik lengan yang lebih pendek guna memasuki Area toko yang sepi. Hanya ada dua orang yang sibuk dengan penataan maupun rangkaian bunga.

"Selamat sore. Ada yang bisa dibantu, _dek_?"

Suara rendah dan serak pria yang sedari tadi menata bunga menyambut dua pemuda yang masih menyandang predikat sebagai mahasiswa tingkat awal.

"Chrysanthemum ungu ada kan, kak?" Jaehyun mengambil alih; memastikan apakah yang dilihatnya tepat atau tidak. Junyoung yang diserobot hanya merotasikan bola matanya malas.

"Kebetulan ada, baru datang siang tadi dari pemasok." Jawab si Florist. "Itu di depan yang barengan Aster."

Jaehyun bersorak antusias. Ia langsung menghampiri rumpun bunga yang masih satu famili itu. "Jun! ini bunganya masih _fresh_ lagi. _Udah_ bawa aja yang ini!"

Junyoung meringis. Ia tertawa kikuk ketika mendapati sang Florist yang terkekeh geli karena mendapati tingkah lucu sahabatnya. Ia masih sibuk menyiangi daun layu di sekitar tanaman mawar yang ada di tengah ruangan. " _Emang_ artinya apa, Jae? Kamu _sampe_ _ngebet_ banget, heran.."

Jaehyun mengangguk kecil, dengan celah antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu. "Artinya ya kamu mendoakan temanmu _biar_ cepat sembuh. Soalnya _nggak_ ada Dandelion disini."

Junyoung ternganga. Ia memang baru mengetahui arti bunga Chrysanthemum yang menurutnya tidak terlalu menarik bisa sebegitu dalamnya. "Oh, _Gitu_ ya. Tapi aku _nggak_ suka warnanya, Jae. Ada rekomendasi bunga lain?"

Jaehyun mengedarkan tatapannya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Junyoung. "Coba yang putih."

"Apanya yang putih?" Junyoung mengernyit. "Chrysanthemum-nya?"

Jaehyun mengangguk-angguk. Ia masih setia mengamati setiap bunga yang di _display_ sedemikian rupa oleh si empunya toko. "Tapi ya.. Kalau temenmu bukan orang Perancis sih sah—sah aja.." Sambung Jaehyun sembari menahan tawa. "Soalnya kalau Orang Perancis ngucapin bela sungkawa ya pake Chrysanthemum putih... Pffttt.."

"Sialan!" Junyoung mendaratkan modul Elektronika Dasar ke arah punggung Jung muda, disambut tawa tertahan dari yang bersangkutan, dan kekehan geli dari sang florist yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan mereka. _Eh_.

"Ya udah.. Mawar Kuning sama Merah aja.." Jaehyun kembali melontarkan saran disela tawanya yang tertahan-tahan. "Kan bagus, ' _persahabatan_ '."

Junyoung mengalihkan pandangan netranya ke arah kumpulan bunga yang sahabatnya sebutkan. Ditatapnya lekat, dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan berbagai pertimbangan. "Bagus, sih artinya. Tapi aku nggak cocok sama warnanya."

Jaehyun yang berjarak kurang lebih 5 langkah darinya memasang wajah datar. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga jawaban Junyoung akan seperti itu. "Lantas, kamu mau apa?"

"Gimana kalau Mawar Merah dan _pink_?" Junyoung bertanya antusias, disambut kernyitan kening sang sahabat.

"Oh.." Jung muda berpikir sejenak, disusul menyunggingkan seringai usil di wajahnya; yang tak disadari oleh Lee muda. "Artinya bagus, kok. Kamu mau _confession_ soal perasaanmu ya? Terus ngajak pacaran? Wkwkwkwkwk"

Uhuk.

Junyoung tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar penjelasan—lebih tepatnya godaan— dari Jaehyun mengenai arti dari perpaduan mawar yang ia tanyakan. Ia menjauh sejenak, menetralkan degup jantungnya yang menggila.

Sementara itu, Jaehyun berpura-pura tak acuh, kemudian mendekati sang Florist. "Bunga disini di pasok dari Distrik X[5], ya kak?"

Sang Florist tersenyum. Ia mengangguk sembari terus aktif menata dan memotong ranting yang ia anggap mengganggu. "Iya, dari Distrik X."

"Ini bukan _baby's breath_ , kan?" Yang lebih muda angkat suara, menunjuk ke arah rumpun bunga bermahkota mungil yang ada di sebelah kumpulan bunga Chrysanthemum dan Aster.

"Oh, bukan. Itu bunga peacock. Untuk _baby's breath_ biasanya kami sediakan untuk _event_ tertentu."

Jaehyun—kembali—menganggukkan kepala. Ia kemudian menghampiri Junyoung yang terpaku pada gerombolan bunga _hydrangea_. "Kamu masih bingung, Jun? Gimana kalau kamu minta dibikinin buket mawar merah sama baby's breath ke kakaknya?"

"H-huh?" Junyoung bingung. "Boleh." Pemilik tinggi 186cm mengangguk ringan. "Bagus sih kayanya. Emang artinya apa, Jae?"

Jaehyun memasang ekspresi polos sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Junyoung. "Itu artinya.. Kamu ngajak nikah, Jun."

"Bedebah kamu, kolor unta!"

Jaehyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Uh, hasrat untuk menjahili sahabatnya itu sudah naik tingkat menjadi level _high_. Pemikiran aneh pembully level pro. Abaikan.

Ia kemudian kembali larut dalam perbincangan tentang bunga dengan sang pemilik toko. Tak lupa matanya terus mengarah ke sekelilingnya; hingga netranya terhenti pada kumpulan bunga yang amat familiar. "Uh, _Carnation_!" Ia _excited_. "Jun, kamu kasih ini aja ke temenmu!"

Namun, sekali lagi, hanya gelengan yang Jaehyun dapatkan sebagai balasan. "Aku bahkan nggak tau itu bunga apaan.."

 _Damn_ , Jaehyun menatap si Jangkung Lee dengan tatapan menusuk. "Terserah!" Dan kembali memperhatikan bunga yang lainnya.

Akhirnya setelah melalui perdebatan panjang, Jun memilih untuk membeli setangkai bunga Mawar Pink yang membuat Jaehyun tak henti-hentinya mencibir; menjurus menggoda lebih tepatnya. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Junyoung mengajaknya jika pada akhirnya si Lee memilih bunga sendiri? _Huh_ , _people_ jaman _jigeum_.

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan, dengan Junyoung yang menanyakan berbagai hal yang bersangkutan dengan bunga—bunga tadi, dan dijawab seadanya oleh Jaehyun.

"Aku aja anak pertanian nggak minat, Jae sama bunga-bungaan."

"Ya, nggak harus. Tergantung ke minat. Jangan diasumsikan aku anak Teknik Komputer dan Jaringan lantas harus melulu berkutat dengan Komputer. Ini hobby sebenarnya Jun. Aku aja kalau nggak keperosok sama Anime nggak ngelirik sama Hana Kotoba.. Hahahahahaha"

Junyoung mengangguk mengerti. Ia juga setuju atas pernyataan Jaehyun. Dengan segera diarahkan olehnya si Kuda besi ke arah basement Kampus, dan berlanjut mengeluarkan umpatan begitu tahu Sekretariat telah tutup.

"Kita telat, Jae." Gerutu Junyoung disambut kekehan geli dari yang lain. "Coba tadi di Flower Shop nggak kelamaan.."

"Tetep telat, bodor! Macet!" Jaehyun kembali tertawa. "Udahlah aku langsung balik aja. Orang rumah udah bawel pasti nyuruh jagain dua tuyul[6] kesayanganku. _Good Luck_ , Jun!"

Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil ke arah halte yang ada di seberang universitas. Ia memang terbiasa memanfaatkan transportasi umum ketika tidak membawa motor. Sementara itu, Junyoung menggeleng kecil, setelah sebelumnya berteriak; mengucapkan terima kasih atas kesediaan Jaehyun menemaninya membeli bunga. Ugh, saatnya menyiapkan mental. _Eh_.

* * *

.

.

.

—Owari—

.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake** :

Junyoung memasuki ruang rawat bernomor 98 di rumah sakit ternama di kotanya dengan langkah perlahan. Nampak sesosok pemuda dengan surai ebony yang sibuk dengan sebuah buku tebal —yang ternyata novel Harry Potter— di ranjang yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

'tek'

Suara pintu yang tertutup membuat yang lebih muda tersadar, mengalihkan atensi, dan melemparkan senyum manis begitu tahu siapa yang mengunjunginya malam ini.

"Kakak baru sampai?"

Suara lembutnya mengalun merdu, membuat yang lebih tua mabuk kepayang. "Iya, dari kampus langsung kesini.."

"Kan masih ada hari besok, kak.." Si Mungil Son—Son Dongmyeong lengkapnya—mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Aku nggak mau kakak kecapekan."

Junyoung menggeleng. Ia menghampiri Dongmyeong, mendudukkan tubuh jangkungnya di kursi besi yang ada di samping ranjang. Tangannya terulur, menyerahkan setangkai bunga yang baru dibelinya, sementara tangan yang lain mengelus lembut surai halus sang submisif.

" _Get well soon_ , _dear_.. Maaf kakak baru bisa jenguk sekarang. Kakak malam ini jagain Dongmyeong, kok. Mumpung besok libur. _I'll always protect you, my beloved Dolmaeng_. _I love You_."

Junyoung memeluk tubuh mungil sang _kekasih_ , mengantarkan rasa hangat penuh perlindungan yang membuat Dongmyeong selalu merasa aman dan nyaman dalam rengkuhan pemuda itu.

"Makasih, kak.. Aku juga minta maaf udah bikin kakak khawatir. _I love You too_.."

Kecupan manis di kening dan bibir sang submisif mengakhiri hari itu.

* * *

[ **Notes** ] :

[1] Hana Kotoba : (=Jpn), Bahasa Bunga

[2] Coding : Istilah dalam dunia Informatika; mengetik script program di software khusus pemograman (*cmiiw)

[3] Flameori : Plesetan dari Oriflame 😂 (ps : Temen Aal emang ada yang jadi resellernya)

[4] NOR : Gerbang logika gabungan dari NOT and OR

[5] District X : Sebenarnya eumm.. Kalau di real Life itu mengacu ke Rawa Belong 😂

[6] Tuyul : Bukan tuyul yang suka ngambil duit, ya. Ini panggilan khusus dari Aal buat adik sepupu Aal yang batita.. Soalnya dia punya kebiasaan pake Celana sama kaus kutang aja kalau di kontrakan 😂 mana sambil bawa uang 😂

[ **Rambling's** **Area** :]

Jadi, cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari kejadian pas Aal baru masuk semester 2; kurang lebih satu tahun enam bulan yang lalu tapi dengan banyak perubahan ya 😂

Temen Aal minta dianterin beli bunga buat temennya dan akhirnya kita malah debat di toko bunga sampai di ketawain sama floristnya 😂

Untuk character Aal sesuaiin sama kepribadian Aal dan temen-temen Aal di real life. Yup, Jaehyun itu mewakili Aal 😂 /dislepet

Untuk scene Omake murni imajinasi biar ada bumbu-bumbu romens nya okay. Mohon maaf jika kalian kurang sreg.

.

.

.

 _So_ , _Wanna Review_?

 _Sign_ ,

 **Orang** —ngotot— **Tampan**

Ps; kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan mengenai bunga-bunganya bisa lewat review atau PM, ya..


End file.
